mean_kittyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mean Kitty Song
The Mean Kitty Song is a viral video about the now famous cat Sparta. It is written about Sparta's owner, Cory Williams, and was uploaded on Youtube September 5, 2007 and has 78 million+ views ever since. Lyrics I got this little kitty about 2 months back he was the nicest little kitty, now a pain in my crack This little kitty is a ninja, always stalking my feet This little kitty is a warrior you know what I mean He's an evil little kitty look what he did to my hand tries to get in trouble in any way that he can I could give this cat a toy, but he'd rather have the wrapper and I will always give him water, but he still drinks from the crapper You could lock him in a closet and he just won't care kitty chews on my shoes and he licks my hair always scratching on my favorite chair and jumping on the couch playing in the window sills and tearing through the house He's so full of energy and easily amused kitty will attack anything that moves Causing trouble, starting battles just so he could be a little part of he's a meanest little kitty so we named him sparta Hey little sparta what is with all the fight little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite Hey little sparta what is with all the fight little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite Hey little sparta what is with all the fight little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite Hey little sparta what is with all the fight little bitty kitty wanna bite Where'd you go are you stalking me? are you under the couch, quite possibly ears laid back so you don't get caught ready to pounce my leg with everything that you got I know you're probably watching me from across the room concentrating contemplating on attacking me soon You're not invisible kitty, I'm gonna find you first Come out come out before I make things worse I've seen where you hide and I know where you've been Hey kitty why don't you give in Even if you try to sneak up on me, I'm prepared Cause I've got my safety gear on and I'm not scared I think I hear a kitty cat under the bed I know your making noises just to mess with my head You can stalk me all you want, but I'm not your pray cause you always seem to find me first, but not today Hey little sparta what is with all the fight little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite Hey little sparta what is with all the fight little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite Hey little sparta what is with all the fight little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite Hey little sparta what is with all the fight Come on out, I'm gonna get you now I've got 'em cornered and now he's mine He's not gonna get away this time I'll snatch him up fast before he can blink and then... Aw man! He's asleep in the sink What is with this cat? I'm confused He's got a bed, but it's never been used In every waking moment, kitty's out for the fight then fart next minute kitty's out like a light How could I let this creature live inside of my home I gotta keep an eye on him when I'm on the phone I'm a little afraid to leave this cat all alone this kitty may destroy everything that I own Look at him now, I kinda feel bad He's the best little cat that I've had and the one big thing I forgot to mention, was that He wasn't fighting, he just wanted attention Hey little sparta what is with all the fight little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite Hey little sparta what is with all the fight little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite Hey little sparta what is with all the fight little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite Hey little sparta what is with all the fight showing love, that's all this kitty does Category:Videos